


Fuck-Up

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Spanking, spag bol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy's clothing annoys James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



Why did Teddy always have to look like such a tremendous fuck-up?

He shuffled into the lounge like a dotty old man not the vibrant handsome bloke he was. He wore track pants that he'd either had since Hogwarts or he found on a discount rack. There could be no other explanation why they were a good two inches too short. This distance was accentuated by the white bootie socks he chose to wear and the flip-flops that were the sort of thing Muggle footballers wore when they weren't wearing cleats. His hair looked like he had decided to comb it to one side the but changed is mind half way across his head and attempted to push the rest to the other side. It looked like a sodding mess. Teddy had lovely, thick hair. James ran a hand self-consciously through the helpless mess on his own head. Why would you willingly have a complete disaster on your head when you didn't have to? 

The best thing James could say about what Teddy was wearing was his t-shirt looked fine. But who could mess up a t-shirt? The moment James thought that his own brain supplied the answer: Teddy. Teddy could fuck-up something simple like a t-shirt. Which brought James back around to the question at hand: why? 

"Before we eat," Harry said reaching for his bottle, "I want to toast Teddy." 

"Why are we toasting Teddy?" James almost snapped not meaning to but he was still annoyed by the audacity sitting next to him. 

"I got a promotion," Teddy said in a soft, deep tone to sound perfectly humble about it. This was much more remarkable given the fact this was his fourth promotion in as many months. James would've been walking around like a smug prat it were him. He sure was after he'd been pulled up from Magpie's reserves; he'd been intolerable for at least a week. 

"Those Goblins must like you," Albus said with approval. 

"Or he tricked them," James grumbled. 

Harry chortled and said, "I'd be more impressed if Teddy managed to trick Goblins but I'm dead chuffed about the promotions." He raised his bottle to Teddy again and took a drink. 

James did too, bad luck not to toast, but then immediately stood and switched his drink to something stronger. It was supposed to be an easy pizza and beer dinner at Dad's house. Now sitting around with Dad, Al who was off in his own world, and Teddy the pseudo-fuck-up seemed like too much to handle. Al, James could ignore. He desperately wished Lily was there so they could take the piss out of Al together. Instead he had Teddy who had no problem walking around looking like the village tramp, except for Teddy had teeth. 

Harry side-eyed James with his Jack and Coke as he sat back down but didn't say anything. James sat angrily eating his pizza – training left him dead starving – and glaring at Teddy. He couldn't help it. 

Somehow this person next to him managed to put on immaculate dress robes every day, go to a job that was hard as hell, impress the load of bastards he worked for so much they kept promoting him. How could this be the same man who had never once ever in James's entire life picked what they should have for dinner? He wouldn't even pick a pub to have a drink in for Merlin's sake. Clearly he couldn't give two shits about what anyone thought or he wouldn't go around dressed in such a ridiculous way! 

James threw his half finished crust onto his plate, drained his drink and pretending like he didn't just give himself a cold headache said, "I have to go." 

"So soon?" Dad asked. 

"Yeah, knackered," James lied as he left his plate and glass on the table. He grabbed his jacket from the back of a chair and was off into the floo before anyone could make more of a fuss. 

He arrived back to his dark flat and his annoyance flared again. Why the hell was James still living in this fucking shoebox? Hotel rooms were bigger than this entire flat. What was the point? Somewhere much bigger was certainly within budget. 

James thought maybe he needed a cup of tea but the thought of going into the pathetic kitchen inflamed him even more. It was two burners and a bar fridge, who in their right mind called that a kitchen? 

The locks on the front door clicked and James turned towards it expectant. 

Teddy opened the door peeking into the flat. "Is it all right if I come in? Or are you still thinking about cursing me?" 

"Why the fuck is our kitchen so small?" James demanded. 

"Don't know." Teddy shrugged from the doorway. "It's a small flat. Not room for much else." 

"And you're fine with that!" 

At this Teddy stepped inside closing the door firmly behind him. "You're angry about our flat? Want to go look at new ones this weekend?" 

"Yes! No! That's not it at all!" 

Teddy closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. "Jamie. We've talked about this. I can't fix whatever it is I've done if I have to stand here and guess. It's a waste of time. We could be celebrating my promotion instead." 

"Thanks for telling me about that first! You've time enough to come home, change into whatever it is you call what you're wearing but you don't have time to tell me something huge like that?"

"Your dad and I went to lunch today –" 

"Must be nice. Leisurely lunch in the middle of the day." James crossed his arms looking away. 

Teddy, god damn him, snorted and said, "Private chefs, once in a lifetime trips, being paid to play something you've loved since you were one. That's a rough life." Teddy stepped close to James touching his arm. "Tell me. Please?" 

"Why'd you come home and change? You know I like you in dress robes and those trousers." James felt his face heat, he couldn't even meet Teddy's eyes. He felt like a fucking whiney baby. 

Teddy moved his touch to James's hand and said, "Take off your jeans, pants too. Wait here." Teddy walked into their bedroom returning minutes later wearing his finest trousers, which hugged his arse perfectly, and a crisp button up shirt. He'd forgotten the tie but James wasn't going to quibble over it as Teddy had taken a second to comb his hair the way he did for work. 

He trailed one finger across James's bare arse as he passed him on the way to the sofa. James's skin pebbled and his already stiff cock gave an eager pulse. 

Teddy sat tall and straight, brushing the invisible creases out of his trousers. "Jamie, get over here." 

James practically jumped on Teddy to straddle his lap but Teddy put a hand up to stop him. James was confused and thought maybe Teddy wanted to blow him. "Across my lap," Teddy said quietly but very forcefully. 

"What? Why?" James sputtered. 

"You, across my lap. You know why." 

"Teddy, I'm already –" James gestured at his hard-on. "It'll be uncomfortable..." 

"Now." 

James almost came on the spot but held off to lie across Teddy thighs. The wool of Teddy's trousers felt the perfect combination of rough and soft on the back of James's cock. He let out an involuntary groan wriggling his hips into place. 

"Stop moving, James," Teddy said putting a hand flat to James's arse. "I won't be able to wear these anymore if you come all over them." 

James bit his lip and only nodded. There was no way he trusted himself to speak right now. 

"I know what want," Teddy said letting the tips of his fingers slide across James's skin where arse cheek met leg. "You want my dick down your throat."

"God, yes," James said in a rush. 

"Not yet. Tonight was my night. Tonight was about me. You seem to have forgotten that." 

"But I –" James's words were immediately cut off by a sharp swat to his arse. 

"I'm not done yet." 

Not done speaking or not done spanking, James wanted to ask but he was too busy trying not to rub himself off on Teddy's leg like a maniac. 

"You can't make everything about you all the time." He punctuated his words with another sharp slap.

"Yes," James cried out, his hips thrusting forward giving his cock the friction it desperately needed. 

"You say yes but I don't think you've learned," Teddy said and then spanked James again, and again, and again. 

"I'm sorry! Don't stop!" James yelled his skin stinging but he wanted more. James pushed forward groaning at the pleasure making his balls draw up tight as he lifted slightly from Teddy's lap to thrust again his arse met Teddy's hand in another sharp spank. "Fuck!" James said as he rocked his hips again meeting Teddy's palm over and over till his skin was positively burning. He couldn't stop himself he was coming hard all over Teddy's perfect trousers. 

His head was spinning and he was panting so hard he could hardly catch his breath. Teddy was breathing just as hard above him his hand soft and soothing on James's still smarting arse. 

James turned to look up at him. His face was as red as James's arse felt and his fringe fell across his forehead, he looked beyond desperate and by the way his cock was poking into James he was likely to come any moment. This is how James wanted Teddy. He honestly didn't mind him relaxed, maybe a little lazy looking, but he wanted to be the one who made Teddy look something other than perfect. He wanted to take that polished banker and fuck him senseless so he looked exactly that, well-fucked. Being denied that pleasure was the worst. 

"Jamie," Teddy said in that delicate way only he could say James's name. "I need –" 

James slid off Teddy's lap between his knees and reaching for his flies said, "Fuck my mouth."


End file.
